Wanting Their Brother Back
by Animalover48
Summary: When Shawn feels that nobody cares about him, he slips into depression and starts to skip school. Cory and Jack start to notice this and will do anything to get their brother back. Rated T for depression and attempt of suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys, I was wondering if you could review my last story it's called Saving His Buddy**, **thanks! Anyway, this is a Shawn angst story and it's going to have the same OCs characters in my last story. Also, Jack doesn't exists in this story.**

**Declaimer: I own nothing of Boy Meets World, just my OCs.**

Cory and Shawn had been best friends forever. They always stood by each other and never let anyone break their friendship.

Shawn Hunter is walking down the hall looking for Cory; he hasn't seen or talked to him for a whole week now. Cory is the last person he has now since his mom and dad left him and Mr. Turner suddenly disappeared. He finds Cory at his locker putting books into it; he sighs nervously and walks over to him.

"Hey Cor," Shawn says.

"Can't talk Shawn, got to go meet Topanga," Cory responds.

"Wait, do you want to hang this weekend?"

"Can't, spending the whole weekend with Topanga."

"But we haven't hung at all this week."

"I got to go bye."

"Cory wait!"

As Cory runs away Shawn couldn't believe that Cory doesn't care about him anymore. He doesn't even notice that Shawn has been getting bullied by the school bully Frank Johnson and his gang. It started a week ago when they decided that Shawn would be their new target. Frank has been telling Shawn that Cory doesn't care about him and he didn't believe Frank, but now he is starting to believe him. He jerks out of his thoughts when Frank came and yells, "Hey Hunter! You want to have some fun?"

"Please Frank, I don't want any trouble today." Shawn says.

"Too late!"

Frank takes Shawn by the collar and shoves him against the locker and while his friends hold him, Franks punches Shawn in the stomach making puke a little. As Frank continues to punch him he says, "You're pathetic Shawn Hunter! Why don't you just committee suicide! No one cares or likes you! I saw the way Cory abandon you! That proves that he doesn't like you!" You're a worthless piece of crap! So just committee suicide already!" Shawn couldn't help but let a few tears stream down his face since its true, no one seems to care about him. Frank and his gang notice the tears and start laughing at him, "Now he is a cry baby!" His friends throw him on the floor and start kicking him, after a few kicks they try to attempt to shove him in a locker but luckily the lockers are too small. "Wow! Didn't know you were hat fat Hunter!" Frank insults making everyone laugh; finally the bell rings and everyone leaves. After everyone left, Shawn sits on the floor thinking about what Frank said. Even though he didn't want to believe it, he still did.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, Shawn didn't talk to Cory at all and Cory didn't seem to notice; he didn't seem to notice because he is too busy starting at Topanga. Now Shawn finally believes that Cory doesn't care about him anymore. After the final bell rings, Shawn rushes out of the building and walks to his apartment that he shares with Cory's older brother Eric; when Shawn's dad left him with nowhere else to live, Eric offered him to stay with him since he doesn't have a roommate which Shawn happily agreed to. When he got home, he throws himself onto he couch thinks about everything that happened at school; maybe he should skip school from now on and see if Cory notices his absences. He doesn't want to officially believe anything that Frank said just yet, hopefully he will be wrong about Cory and everything will be ok.

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter. Review Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, can you please review my fanfiction, it gives me motivation to update faster. **

It has been three weeks since Shawn has been to school. He has been laying it bed feeling all depressed and getting calls from school but he doesn't bother to answer them. His hopes of Cory coming to find him are coming down, I guess Cory really doesn't care about him. Tears start streaming down Shawn's face, "_why doesn't anyone care about me?" _he thinks to himself. He just couldn't believe that he is that hated by everybody. At this point, he decides that he had enough of all this; if no one cares or likes him, then maybe it is time that he takes Frank's advice. He heads to the kitchen and grabs a butcher knife and heads to the bathroom; before he does anything, he snatches a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a note to specifically Eric since he might be the only person that might care about him. After he finishes his note and places it near the sink, he climbs onto the side of the bath tub and starts to stab his right arm; he stabs it several time and tries to hold back the tears of pain. His vision turns blurry due to the amount of blood loss, he loses his balance and falls into the bath tub banging his head hard on the faucet and everything turns black.

Meanwhile, Cory and Topanga are sitting on the couch at school feeding each other grapes and giggling when Topanga eyes get wide and ask, "Hey Cory, where's Shawn?"

"What?" Cory wonders.

"Where's Shawn?" Topanga asks again.

"Oh, I don't know, I would assume he is in school somewhere."

"I don't think so, when was the last time you talked to him?"

"Wednesday, he asked to hang and I said no."

"That was three weeks ago Cory!"

"Why are you yelling Topanga?"

"Because, you've been ignoring your best friend!"

"What! No I haven't!

"Oh yeah! During these past three weeks have you gone to his house or at least called to make sure he was ok?"

"Well no, ugh! You're right I have been ignoring him. Don't worry I will go to his house after school today."

"Good I will come with you."

The rest of the day goes by quickly and Cory could barely pay any attention because he is too worried about Shawn. Mister Feeny also asked Cory if he knows what happened to Shawn and when he said no, Feeny was disappointed. When the final school bell rings, Cory and Topanga are the first ones out of school; they walk down to Shawn's apartment and they are lucky that it's a walking distance from school. When they get there, they walk out of the elevator and Cory knocks on the door and yells, "Shawn? You ok buddy?" When there is no answer, Cory gets the spare key that Eric hides under the mat. He unlocks the door and walks in and screams, "Shawn! Where are you?" While Topanga goes to look in his room, Cory searches the living room and the kitchen as he is searching, he starting to get really concerned; what if Shawn ran away? He jerks out of his thoughts when he is hears a huge scream coming from Shawn's room; Cory runs to his room and hears the scream again coming from the bathroom. He runs in there and what he seems horrifies him, Shawn's unconscious body lying in the bath tub and a crying Topanga. Cory takes Shawn's body and yells, "Shawn! Buddy can you hear me!? Shawn!" while shaking him violently and shrieks, "Topanga call 911!" As she does that, Cory bursts into tears having the guilt get to him so badly; he just couldn't believe that Shawn would actually try to committee suicide, but he wonders why. Topanga comes back and notices a folded piece of paper lying near the sink, she shows it Cory who unfolds it and reads,

_Dear Eric,_

_If you still care about me then I am sorry that I had to do this. I just don't feel that anyone wants me anymore and it became too much for me. At school, I've been getting bullied by this jerk named Frank Johnson and his friends. He kept on insulting me and beating me up and kept on insisting that no one liked or cared about me, not even Cory. I didn't want to believe him but when Cory started blowing me off and ignoring me for almost a week or two to hang with Topanga, that's when I started to believe it. Cory didn't even know that I was getting bullied or even notices I hurt I was. Anyway tell Cory that I hope he has a wonderful life with Topanga. _

_Goodbye Forever,_

_Shawn Hunter. _

After Cory finished reading the note, more tears stream down his face. Now he officially feels guilty for not paying attention to Shawn, he also couldn't believe that he was getting bullied at school. He jerks out of his thoughts when he hears rapid knocking at the door, Topanga answers it and the paramedics came and put Shawn on a stretcher. Cory offers to ride in the ambulance with Shawn and asks Topanga, "Could run down to my house and tell my family to meet me at the hospital?" Topanga agrees and runs to do that while Cory goes to the hospital with Shawn.

**Aww! Poor Shawnee! Please from the bottom of my heart review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to the two reviews I got, hope you enjoy chapter 3 **

Cory is in the ambulance with an unconscious Shawn lying on the stretcher. Tears keep coming down his face, all he wants right now is for Shawn to wake up so he can show how sorry he is. "Shawn? Buddy you have no idea how sorry I am for not paying any attention to you, but you have to know that I do care about you very much" Cory says stroking Shawn's dirty blonde hair. The ambulance reaches the hospital and the doctors rush Shawn to the ER while Cory waits in the waiting room.

Meanwhile, Amy and Alan are outside in the back talking to Mr. Feeny about his garden when Topanga comes rushing down and announces, "Hey! Shawn's in the hospital."

"What! What happened to him?" Amy and Alan ask really concerned

"He tried to committee suicide." Topanga answers making everyone gasp.

"Why would he do that?" Mr. Feeny wonders.

"He thought nobody cared about him, he left this note and Cory went to the hospital with him." Topanga responds giving the note to Amy.

As they read the note, everyone stands there with their eyes wide; they can't believe that Shawn could've thought that, I mean Amy and Alan love Shawn as a third son. They all decide to go to the hospital and Feeny offers to go with them because deep inside he cares about Shawn a lot. They hop into the minivan and off they go to the hospital.

Back at the hospital, Cory is still in the waiting room hoping that the doctors are going to be able to save Shawn's life; that's all he wants at this point. That's when his parents, Topanga, and Feeny all walk in and Cory gets up and looks at Topanga for a second before he bursts into tears. Topanga tries her best to comfort him while having a few tears herself; Amy also tries to comfort him but he just continued to bawl his eyes out. A doctor walks out and asks "Family of Shawn Hunter,"

"I'm Shawn's brother how is he?" Cory says wiping his eyes

"Shawn has a huge cut on his right arm which needed like 20 stiches but he is also in a coma from where he hit his head. He's got a fifty percent chance of surviving."

"Oh gosh. May I see him please?" Cory pleads.

"Of course, come with me."

The doctor escorts them to Shawn's room and when they got there, they see that Shawn is in a hospital gown, has thin cast on his right arm, has a breathing mask on his mouth and nose, and is still unconscious. Cory asks everyone to give him some privacy and they agree. He sits next to his hospital bed, takes his hand and says, "Shawn? Buddy the doctor said that you are in a coma and that you have a fifty percent chance of surviving, so we have to make sure that is positive and the only way that can happen if you wake up; so come on wake up Shawnee wake up or at least squeeze my hand if you can hear me." But unfortunately after Cory finishes taking, nothing happened not even a squeeze from Shawn. Tears start to stream down Cory's face again, all he wants right now is for Shawn to wake up so he can show how sorry he is by taking him to Hershey Park. Hershey Park has always been Cory and Shawn's favorite amusement park, they've gone there ever since they were little and. He jerks out of his thoughts when Topanga knocks on the door and Cory signals her to come in and she does and asks,

"Hey, your dad is going to grab us some dinner from Taco Bell. What do you want?"

"I don't want anything, I'm not really hungry." Cory answers.

"Come on, you barely ate at lunch and you didn't eat an after school snack."

"I don't care, all I want is for Shawn to be ok."

"Honey, I'm not going to let you go until you eat something." Amy cuts in

"MOM! I DON'T DESERVE TO EAT! I'M AM THE BIGGEST REASON WHY SHAWN IS IN THIS CONDITION! I'M NOT GOING TO EAT ANYTHIG UNTIL HE WAKES UP! Cory yells now sobbing.

"Oh baby, it's not entirely your fault his note said that jerk Frank was the one that made him feel like that, and you do deserve to eat so please eat something." Amy comforts hugging him.

"No, I refuse to eat anything until he wakes up."

"Cory! Eat something now or I will not allow you to visit Shawn!"

"Fine! Get me some quesadillas."

"Good and I hope you wake up Shawn, we all miss you and love you very much." Amy says as she walks over to Shawn and kisses his forehead and leaves.

Both Cory and Topanga sit next to each other praying that Shawn will wake up soon.

**Review Please for fast updates! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy chapter 4 :)**

"Cory? Dude wake up!"

Cory hears a familiar voice and flickers his eyes open and they become huge due to who he sees standing right in front of him; Shawn! And he has the biggest smile on his face!

"Shawn? Is that really you? Cory asks desperate.

"Yes Cor, it's me and I heard everything you said and I forgive you." Shawn reassures but then Cory notices a huge glow around Shawn's body.

"Umm that's great Shawnee, but why is there a glow around you?"

"Oh well you see"- a doctor walks in with sadness in his eyes and interrupts.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Matthews but Shawn passed away while you were asleep last night."

Then Cory realizes that wasn't really Shawn, it was his ghost. No! This can't be happening Shawn was supposed to wake up, not die! How can he live without his best buddy? He won't be able to considering that he is the one that put him in the hospital and basically killed him! He jerks out of his thoughts when he hears, "Goodbye Cory, I love you man, have a great life with Topanga!" Shawn says and waves as he vanishes out of sight and into the air.

"No! Shawn come back! Don't leave me! Shawn! SHAAAAWWWNNNN!" Cory screams and cries.

* * *

Cory wakes up breathing heavily and all sweaty and looks over to see Shawn still unconscious, _"Thank goodness it was a horrible nightmare"_ Cory thinks to himself. He leans his head back against the wall until Topanga walks in and says, "Morning babe, sleep well?" and hands him a cup of coffee.

"No, I had a horrible nightmare about Shawn dying and I saw his ghost."

"Oh I'm sorry, but don't worry it was just a dream."

"Yeah." Cory says and takes a sip of his coffee

"Anyway, your mom called while you were sleeping. She is allowing you to skip school today to be with Shawn, but she wants you to go home and freshen up."

"But I can't go home, what if Shawn wakes up while I am gone, I can't risk missing that."

"Cory, you can't stay in the hospital forever. You're going to have to go home eventually."

"I will once Shawn wakes up."

"Ok but still, your mom is going to make you come home."

"I know she will." Cory says sighing.

For the next few hours Cory and Topanga talk about random stuff and did a little bit of kissing until they realize that they're in a public place. They continue to talk until Amy walks in and says, "Hey guys, has Shawn made any progress?"

"Nope the doctor says that he is still the same." Cory answers putting his head down

"Aww Poor baby! Anyway are you guys' hungry?" Amy says

"Yes, actually we are considering we didn't eat breakfast." Topanga responds.

"Oh well then it's a good thing I made you both sandwiches with fries and lemonade." Any replies holding three boxes.

"Is the third one for you?" Cory asks.

"No, it was supposed to be for Shawn in case he woke up."

"Well I am not hungry."

"Cory!" Amy warns giving him a stern look.

"Alright fine!"

Cory and Topanga take the sandwiches and start eating them when Amy says, "Cory honey, I want you to come home and freshen up a little."

"But mom, what if Shawn wakes up while I am gone?" Cory wonders.

"Then you can come back and see him." Amy replies.

"But I want to be here when he does."

"Honey, you didn't shower at all today, don't you feel dirty?"

"No I haven't even focused on that."

"Right, just come home and shower, then you can come immediately come back."

"But what if he wakes up while I am gone?"

"Baby, your body is also important to. Just come and take a quick shower."

"Alright fine."

So the car ride home is silent considering the fact that Cory is too worried about Shawn to even talk to anyone. Once they are home, Cory rushes upstairs and takes a quick shower not even bothering to wash his hair. After 10 minutes in the shower, he puts on a fresh red t-shirt and jeans and tries to rush out the door until Alan stops him, "Freeze!"

"What is it Dad! I have to go back to the hospital!" Cory whines.

"I know, but I just need to tell you that you're not staying at the hospital overnight tonight." Alan says.

"What! Why!"

"Because Amy is and you're going back to school tomorrow."

"Oh No! I refuse to go back until Shawn wakes up."

"Let's get something straight. You're going back to school tomorrow and that is final!"

"GRR! YOU'RE THE WORST! I HATE YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT SHAWN!" Cory yells and storms leaving a shocked Alan.

"What happened?" Amy asks coming into the room.

"Cory got angry when I told him that he has to go back to school tomorrow." Alan answers

"Aww! Poor thing."

"Yeah and he also thinks that I don't care about Shawn and he hates me."

"Oh no he doesn't hate you. He's just worried about Shawn."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, once Shawn wakes up he will forget that he said that to you."

"Ok."

**Don't forget to review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Cory is at his locker at school and is still angry at his dad for forcing him to go to school, but at the same time he does feel bad for saying that he hates him. He loves his dad to death, he just got angry at him for making go to school when he could be at the hospital with Shawn. He jerks out of his thoughts when he hears, "Hey babe, you ok?" Topanga asks.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Shawn." Cory answers.

"I know me too, but I know he will be fine."

"Yeah I hope so."

Cory jerks out of his conversation when he hears someone say, "Really? He tried to kill himself?" Cory and Topanga walk down the row of lockers and peek behind them and saw that it was Frank Johnson and his gang, so they decide to listen to the conversation.

"Yeah, I heard the Mr. Feeny talk about it with the principal." Frank says.

"Wow, is he dead?" Lucas, Frank's friend, asks.

"Sadly no, someone found him unconscious in his bathroom and ambulance took him to the hospital."

"Oh dang it, but he most likely doesn't care about him. He probably just did it so no one suspects he killed him."

"Yup, I mean who would like Shawn Hunter. I mean he used to live in a trailer park and his parents abandon him. He's just an ugly, worthless, and a piece of garbage." Frank says and he and Lucas laugh.

Cory is furious now, how could they say that about Shawn! It's not Shawn's fault that his dad couldn't afford a house to live in! He is not going to stand there and let those jerks trash talk Shawn, so he storms over and yells, "Hey! How could you talk about Shawn like that?!"

"Why do you care? You blew him off to hang with your girlfriend?" Frank wonders.

"Because I was a lousy friend, but now I'm not I was the one who called the ambulance for him."

"How could you be friends with a trailer trash?"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY BROTHER THAT?!" Cory screams gritting his teeth.

Cory runs over and punches Frank right in the face making Frank fall backwards. He climbs on him and starts slapping him across the face; Frank pushes him off but Cory starts kicking him, grabs his collar and threatens, "Trash talk him or touch him again and you will be sorry! Got it?" Frank starts screaming yes and gets up and runs away. Topanga runs over and hugs Cory and gives him multiple kisses on his lips and says, "Oh Cory! That was so sweet what you did for Shawn!"

"Thanks but let's not make it a big deal." Cory says.

"Ok." Topanga agrees.

The rest of the day goes by quickly, but Cory could barely pay attention in any of his classes. All he could think about was Shawn and how he hurt his dad's feelings. Now he realizes that he now hurt two people that he loves deeply. Finally, the school bell rings and Cory is the first one out of the school followed by Topanga. They both take a bus to the hospital and when they got there, they see Amy and Alan in there with a still unconscious Shawn.

"Hey guys how was school?" Amy asks.

"It was fine. How's Shawn?" Cory wonders.

"The doctor said that he is starting to make progress."

"Really! Does that mean he is going to wake up?"

"Probably."

Cory is so excited to hear that! He just couldn't wait for Shawn to wake up so he can show how sorry he is for ignoring him. But then it hits him, what if Shawn hates him? What if he wants nothing to do with him? No! He can't think like that! Shawn loves him like a brother. So he has to forgive him; but even if he doesn't, he will still take him to Hershey Park and pay for everything. Suddenly, Cory remembers how that he hurt his dad's feelings, so he knows that he has to apologize.

"Hey Dad?" Cory calls.

"Yeah Cory?"

"Listen, I'm sorry for the way I shouted at you yesterday."

"Its ok son, you were just worried about Shawn; I understand."

"So, you're not angry?"

"No."

"Good, and I don't hate you."

"I know you don't and I do care about Shawn, I mean if I didn't I wouldn't be here."

"Yeah, anyway I'm going to go do my homework."

So Cory starts doing tonight's homework and yesterday's homework and praying that Shawn will wake up soon.

**Remember to Review! **

**P.S. Sorry for the grammar mistakes in my story **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you bellagia8 for reviewing the last 3 chapters of my story! You give me motivation to update fast! Anyway, I've decided to put Jack in the story to show a brotherly relationship between him and Shawn. **

Cory, Topanga, and Amy are still sitting in the hospital while Alan went home to grab some dinner and pick up Morgan from her friend's house. Even though it's a Friday, Cory is finishing up all his homework assignments so he doesn't have to focus on it the rest of the weekend. After he finishes his last assignment, he sighs in relief; as he puts all his books away, he suddenly jumps out of his seat making everyone gasp.

"What is it Cory?" Topanga asks concern

"I completely forgot to tell Jack and Eric about Shawn." Cory answers.

"What! How could you forget to tell Jack that his little brother is in the hospital?" Topanga snaps.

"Sorry I forgot."

"You should be, all this time I was angry at Jack for not being here."

"Anyway, I'm going to go call their house." Cory says getting up when Amy stops him.

"There not home, they went on a road trip to Baltimore."

"What! Why?" Cory wonders shocked.

"They there doing sightseeing for their English class, but I doubt that's why they're there."

"Well do you know if they are back at their hotel?"

"I would assume so, it's almost 7:30."

"Okay, where are they staying at?"

"Holiday INN Express."

"Man, there must be like million hotels with that name in Baltimore."

"Don't worry, I have the hotel's phone number in my purse." Amy says giving him a piece of paper.

"Ok, thanks I'll be right back." Cory announces exiting the room.

He walks down to the nearest payphone and dials the hotel's number; it took only one ring until a front desk lady answers.

"Holiday INN Express, this is Nancy, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Cory Matthews, may I speak to Jack Hunter or Eric Matthews please; they're staying at your hotel."

"Let me check the computer and get back to you."

"Okay."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eric and Jack are in their hotel room playing cards. They went on a road trip to Baltimore MD to get away from all the stress of college; Eric told Amy and Alan that it was for a paper for class so they wouldn't stop them. As they are playing cards, their phone rings; "I'll get it!" Eric announces as he runs to the phone and answers, "Hello, Eric Matthews speaking?"

"Hi Mr. Matthews, this is Nancy from the front desk, I got a call from I assume is a relative yours, Cory Matthews asking to speak to you. May I transfer your call to him?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Okay, hang on one moment."

"Yeah."

Five minutes later.

"Hello?" Cory answers.

"Hey Cory, its Eric."

"Eric! What made you decide to take a road trip without telling me?"

"Sorry, it was a last minute decision because we were getting stressed about college."

"Okay, whatever that's not why I am calling. I need to talk to Jack! It's important."

"Fine, hang on." Eric says and turn towards Jack, "Hey Jack, Cory needs to talk to you."

"Alright," Jack responds as he grabs the phone from Eric.

"Hey Cory"

"Hey Jack, listen I have some terrible news."

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but Shawn isn't. He is in the hospital."

"What! What's wrong with him?" Jack asks really worried.

"I'm afraid to say it, but he tried to kill himself."

"What! Why would he try to that?"

"It's a long story, I'll explain it when you get here."

"Sure, we will leave tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"Alright, see you there."

"Bye." Jack says hanging up the phone, turning to Eric, and bursts into tears.

"Oh no! What happened? What's the matter?" Eric wonders hugging Jack.

"S-Shawn, h-he i-is i-in t-the h-hosp-pit-tal." Jack sobs.

"Oh gosh! Is he ok?" Eric asks concerns.

"I-I d-don't k-know, h-he t-tried t-to k-kill h-him-s-self."

"Oh dear, don't worry; he will be fine."

"You really think so?"

"I know so, Shawn is a fighter."

"Yeah your right. But he is my brother Eric. I can't let him die."

"Technically, he's your half-brother."

"Eric!"

"Sorry, look I may not be smart; but I do know that Shawn Patrick Hunter is the strongest person I know. He is not going to die, he is going to fight through this process and get better." Eric explains smiling.

"Thanks man." Jack smiles.

So the rest of night, the guys just packed and got ready for bed. They have a long drive tomorrow."

**Review :) Remember, I decided to put Jack into the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, it is 6 in the morning when Jack woke up but Eric is still sleeping. Jack heads to the bathroom and brushes his teeth and takes a quick shower. After he finishes, he sees that Eric still hasn't woken up yet, "You've got to be kidding me," Jack whispers to himself. That's it, he is not going to tolerate this; he grabs a cup of cold water and pours it all over Eric's face, making him scream.

"What on earth man!" Eric screams.

"Well you didn't get up and we have to go." Jack explains.

"You could've just said wake up instead of throwing on my face."

"Yeah but where's the fun in that, anyway come on get ready I want to be out of here by 7 and its already 6:30."

"Why do you want to leave so early?"

"Because it takes 3 hours to get back to Philadelphia and I don't want to get stuck in traffic."

"Alright fine."

Eric drags himself out of bed, brushes his teeth, and takes a quick shower. After he finishes, they both pack their last minute belongings and check the room one last time to make sure they didn't leave anything; finally, they leave the room. After checking out of the hotel, they grab their car and off they go to the hospital.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Cory and Topanga are still sleeping when Amy walks in with breakfast she smiles seeing how peaceful they look. Then, she looks over at Shawn who is still unconscious she sighs knowing that it's been four days since he's been in a coma and she wants him to wake up.

"Shawn, please wake up honey. Everyone wants you to" Amy says and kisses his forehead.

"Mom?" Cory says waking up.

"Morning honey."

"Morning, any progress?"

"The doctor said that he is getting better since he is a real fighter."

"Yay!"

"What's going on?" Topanga asks waking up.

"Shawn's making good progress." Cory answers smiling."

"That's great! I always knew Shawn Hunter is a fighter" Topanga responds and walks over and kisses his forehead.

They all spend the next couple of hours talking about random stuff and Mr. Feeny comes and joins them along with Alan and Morgan. They all have lunch together until Jack and Eric finally arrive at the hospital.

"Hey" Jack and Eric both.

"Hey guys." Cory says.

"Hey boys, how was your trip?" Amy asks.

"It was fun and relaxing." Eric replies.

"So you got enough for your paper?"

"What paper?"

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"So how's he doing?" Jack changes the subject.

"He's getting better." Cory answers.

"That's good, where did you find him unconscious?"

"In the bathtub of your room, I went there to check on him after school and that's where Topanga found him."

"You went to school today?"

"Oh no, I found him on Wednesday."

"Wednesday!" Jack yells getting mad.

"Yeah, why are you getting mad?"

"BECAUSE, YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ME FOUR DAYS LATER THAT MY LITTLE BROTHER IS IN THE HOSPITAL!" Jack screams gritting his teeth.

"I'm sorry, I've been so worried about Shawn that it slipped my mind."

"Ok boys, let's not fight." Feeny cuts in.

So the rest of the time they talks about random stuff and they each took a turn talking to Shawn to see if any of them to get him to wake up. Cory also explained to Jack about why Shawn tried to committee suicide; he went through the whole story, starting with him blowing Shawn off for Topanga, the bullying by Frank, him skipping school for three weeks and feeling like nobody cared about him, and finally to Cory and Topanga finding him unconscious in the bathroom with a suicide note. Jack's eyes get wide and his jaw dropped, he just couldn't believe that Shawn could ever feel like that; he was always the happy kid who was always excited to hang with friends. Jack wonders if he did anything that caused Shawn to feel unwanted. He jerks out of his thoughts when Cory says, "Jack? I think you should talk to Shawn." He agrees and walks over to the seat next to the bed, "Shawn? Hey bro look, if I did anything that caused you to feel suicidal, I'm sorry but I do care and love you very much. You're my little brother and I need you in my life; so please wake up." Jack says getting a few tears stream down his face and leaving the seat. Cory takes his spot, grabs Shawn's hand, and says, "Shawn? Buddy everyone wants you to wake up, and the doctor said you're getting better, so now you have to wake up or at least squeeze my hand. Sadly nothing happened and everyone looks and each other sad; until Cory feels a tight squeeze.

"Cory?"

* * *

**Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Cory?"

Everyone gasps knowing that Shawn is waking up.

"Shawn?" Cory asks desperate but no response and his eyes are still closed.

"Shawn? Buddy if you can hear me squeeze my hand again, and to his excitement Shawn gives a tight squeeze again.

While Alan and Feeny went to get a nurse, the rest of the gang tries to get Shawn to open and his eyes but there was no luck; when a nurse comes in, she asked everyone to leave the room so she can monitor him.

"Shawn, can you hear me? If you can, squeeze my hand." Which he does.

"Alright good, now just open your eyes. Come on open them." The nurse asked while shining a light into his eyes. Finally, his eyes start to flicker open.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" The nurse asks.

"What happened?" Shawn asks

"You just came out of a coma. Would you like to see your family?"

"My family is here?"

"Of course, I'll go get them."

The nurse walks down the hall to the waiting area to find everyone sitting there, everyone immediately gets up and speed walk to her.

"He's come around, he's out of his coma."

"Oh that's great, can we see him?" Cory asks.

"Sure, but because he's awake now, only two people at a time."

"Okay, Topanga you want to come to?" Cory questions looking at her.

She is about to answer when Jack cuts in, "Actually, I would like to see him first. Please."

"Okay come with me." The nurse says.

The three of them walk down to Shawn's room and see him lying there looking around the room. Shawn sees them but has to expression on his face.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Cory asks sitting next to him.

But Shawn doesn't say anything, he just ignores him and looks around the room.

"Look Shawnee, I'm really sorry for ignoring you and I'm sorry for not realizing that you were getting bullied, but I'm going to make it up to you."

Still no he says nothing.

"It looks like he doesn't want to talk to you. So let me talk to him." Jack suggests.

"Fine." Cory agrees and Jack takes his spot.

"Hey bro, I'm glad you've come out of your coma. So how are you feeling?

But Shawn doesn't say anything to Jack neither. Which shocks Jack, he doesn't even know what he did to make Shawn angry at him. He looks at Cory who gives him an I don't know look; he sighs and says "Look Shawn, whatever I did to make you angry at me, I'm sorry but please talk to me okay, I hate the silent treatment." But Shawn continues to ignore both of them, so Cory and Jack walk out of the room and walk down to the waiting area. Cory tells everyone, "We saw him, but he is refusing to talk to both of us."

"Oh that stinks." Topanga says.

"Yeah," Cory responds.

"May I go see him?" Topanga asks

"Sure, he might actually talk to you."

So Topanga goes down to Shawn's room along with Eric and they see Shawn in deep thought. They walk in and Shawn looks at both of them and smiles.

"Hey Shawn, how are you feeling?" Topanga asks taking a seat next to him.

"I'm feeling fine, I head still hurts a little." Shawn responds.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're at least talking to us." Eric points out.

"Well, of course because you guys didn't do anything to me unlike Cory and Jack."

"Okay I know what Cory did and he does feel guilty about it, but what did Jack do?"

"Well Cory should feel guilty about it, but what Jack did well hmm let's see. He's been ignoring me just like Cory, he didn't even notice that I was getting bullied. Whenever I came home after I got bullied, he just ignores because he has some 'stuff' he had to do. Finally, he just took off with Eric to go on some type of road trip without telling me" Shawn explained getting chocked up.

"The road trip thing was my idea, I wanted to get away from all the college stress. It was a last minute decision." Eric cuts in.

"Yeah well, even if it is your idea Jack still has no right to take off like that." Shawn says.

"True, anyway you have more visitors waiting to see you let's give them a chance." Topanga recommends.

"Okay." Shawn approves.

She gives him a quick kiss on the forehead and walks out with Eric following behind her. After they leave, Shawn tries think of way to forgive Cory and Jack because he doesn't want to stay mad at them for too long.

* * *

**Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Shawn really hates not talking to Cory and Jack, I mean he loves both of them but he's just so angry at them. He does want to forgive them but he just can't, not after what they did to them. Oh well, Cory did say he is going to make it up to him, I guess he has to wait and see what Cory has planned. But how is Jack going to make it up to him? Maybe he has something planned like Cory. He jerks out of his thoughts when Amy and Alan walk in, "Hey Shawn, how are you feeling?"

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Matthews, I am feeling fine but my head still hurts." Shawn answers.

"Aww poor baby, well we are glad that you came out of your coma." Amy responds taking a seat next to him.

"How long was I in a coma for?" Shawn wonders.

"About four days." Alan answers.

"Oh wow,"

"Yeah, now can you answer one question for me?" Alan asks.

"Sure, what's up?"

"What lead you to try to kill yourself?"

"Oh umm, I was depressed."

"No, there has to be more to it. Don't lie to me."

"Okay, I've been getting bullied by this jerk named Frank Johnson and his gang and they kept on insisting that no one cares about me and at first I didn't believe them, but when Cory started blowing me off for Topanga, that's when I started to believe it. Also, Jack had been ignoring me too and he took off for a road trip with Eric without telling me, which really hurt me." Shawn explains as tears stream down his face.

"Oh Shawn baby, please never think that again, we all love and care about very much. I mean if we didn't, we wouldn't be here supporting you and we wouldn't have paid for your room and everything." Amy says.

"You guys paid for everything?"

"Of course, we love you and want you to be ok." Alan reassures.

"You really didn't have to do that but thank you."

"Don't mention it, By the way are you hungry?" Amy asks.

"Actually yes, since I have eaten in four days."

"Alright I'll grab you some dinner." Amy says walking out leaving Shawn and Alan in the room alone.

"You know Shawn, Cory really does care about you and he does feel guilty for ignoring you. I mean he was the one who found you unconscious and he rode the ambulance with you to the hospital." Alan clarifies.

"Yeah well, he is going to have to prove that he is sorry before I forgive him."

"I understand but-

"Mister Hunter, how are you feeling?" Mr. Feeny interrupts walking in.

"Hey Mister Feeny, I am fine but my head hurts."

"Yeah well just take it easy, don't worry about school."

"Sounds good to me." Shawn announces making Feeny and Alan laugh.

* * *

Cory, Topanga, Jack, and Eric are all still sitting in the waiting room talking about how to get Shawn to forgive Cory and Jack. Topanga explains to Jack about why he is angry with him and when he thinks about it, he realizes that she is right, he has been ignoring Shawn. The guilt starts to get to him so badly that he can't help but cry a little bit.

"I can't believe what a horrible brother I am." Jack says.

"Its ok Jack, it's not entirely your fault. It's also my fault and Frank's fault." Cory replies.

"Yeah but still, I shouldn't have ignored him like that and I shouldn't have never went on that stupid road trip."

"Hey! That road trip was awesome, it took away all the stress of college." Eric cuts in.

"Eric! You idiot! You moron! I was never stressed! You forced me to go because you wanted company!"

"Hey! No need to be mean!" Eric whines.

"I'm sorry man, I am just angry with myself that's all, I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"It's okay, I understand"

"Anyway, I already know how I am going to make it up to Shawn." Cory announces.

"How?" Jack wonders.

"I am going to take him to Hershey Park and pay for everything." Cory exposes.

"Wow, that's actually a really good idea. But how are you going to get him to go?" Jack asks.

"Oh he will want go no matter what, even if he hates my guts. He is going to want to go. It's been our favorite amusement park ever since we were little." Cory answers.

"Oh okay, good luck with that." Jack responds.

"Thanks, do you know how you are going to make it up to Shawn?" Cory wonders.

"Actually I do." Jack replies.

"How?" Cory questions.

"I am going to set him up with a girl that he has been in love with since he laid eyes on her." Jack says.

"You mean the new girl, Angela Moore*****?" Cory inquires.

"Yes" Jack reassures.

"That's a good idea, Shawn used to talk about her all the time to me." Cory shares.

"Yeah, same here. He says she is his dream girl." Jack agrees.

"I think he will forgive you if you get him a date with her." Cory thinks.

"I hope so." Jack hopes

* * *

**Review! **

***I am pretending that Angela never befriended Cory and Topanga and she and Shawn never dated. **


	10. Chapter 10

Today is the day that Shawn is getting discharged from the hospital. After signing a few papers, Jack takes him home; unfortunately, he has to where an ace bandage on his left arm for a few weeks. The drive home is silent; Jack tries talking to Shawn but he doesn't say anything, he just continued to look out the window. After they reach home, Shawn tosses his coat onto the chair and throws himself on the couch and turns on the T.V. Jack looks at him and knows that he isn't going to talk to him for a while, but Jack talks to him anyway, "You want some dinner? There is leftover chicken in the fridge if you want." Shawn continues to watch T.V. Jack sighs and says, "Look Shawn I know you're not going to talk to me but I'm still going to talk to you; I know that you're hungry so I am going to leave the chicken out if you want to eat, help yourself but if you don't, I am not going to force you. I'll be in bedroom if you need me." Jack takes the chicken out of the fridge, leaves it out on the table, and heads to his bedroom; right after Shawn hears the door close, he lets the tears fall down, he really hates ignoring everything Jack says but he can't help it! Well there is something that Jack is right about, he is hungry; so he walks over to kitchen and takes two pieces of drumsticks and heats them up in the microwave. While they are heating up, he puts the rest of chicken pieces back in the fridge and when they are finally ready, he takes them out and heads back to the couch and digs in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack is phoning Cory to see if he has Angela's phone number; after a few rings Cory answers, "Hello?"

"Hey Cory, its Jack."

"Oh hey Jack, what's up?"

"Do you have Angela's phone number?"

"Actually I do, Topanga got it from her and she gave it to me."

"Cool, what is it?"

"Hold on, okay here it is, 555-906-4308.

"Okay thank you."

"No problem, by the way, I am currently on the computer buying admission tickets to Hershey Park."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, anyway I got to go. Good luck with Angela."

"Okay thanks, see you later." Jack hangs up the phone.

Jack looks down at the number and thinks about what he is going to ask her. He can't just call her and say that his brother has been in love with her since he first saw her, which would just freak her out. It looks like he going to have to engage in conversation with her. He dials her number and it rings a few times before someone answers it.

"Hello?" A young woman answers.

"Hi, may I speak to Angela please."

"This is Angela."

"Oh hi Angela, how are you?"

"I'm alright, who is this?"

"Oh sorry, my name is Jack Hunter. I don't know if you talk to him or not, but do you know or talk to Shawn Hunter?"

"I know who Shawn Hunter is but I never actually had a conversation with him."

"Well how about we change that."

"What are you mean?"

"How would you like to go on a date with my little brother, Shawn Hunter?"

"Oh I don't know, I'm pretty shy and awkward when it comes to dating."

"That's okay, so is Shawn."

"Really?"

"Oh wow, I've always thought it was cute."

"And he thought the same thing about you."

"No way!"

"Yeah not kidding."

"Wow, I'm really flattered and I am blushing right now."

"So what do you say? You want to go on a date with Shawn?"

"Yeah of course. Tell him to meet me at Chubbies on Friday around 6."

"I will."

"Okay, thanks for hooking me up."

"No problem see you later."

"Bye."

Jack hangs up the phone and walks back to the living room to find in the kitchen putting his plate in the sink. Jack smiles knowing that Shawn has eaten dinner, "Hey Shaw." Jack says but Shawn continues to not say anything. "Look Shawn, I did something for you that you are going to love me for." Shawn is about to walk back to when Jack announces, "I got you a date with Angela Moore." Shawn stops, looks at Jack with his eyes wide and finally says, "What!"

"Finally, you're talking to me."

"What do you mean, you got me a date with Angela Moore?"

"I just got off the phone with her, she is going to meet you at Chubbies on Friday around 6."

"Wow! Thanks man your awesome." Shawn goes over and hugs Jack.

"No problem man, so do you forgive me?"

"If the date goes well the yes."

"Okay. Well then I really hope the date goes well."

"Yeah me too." Shawn says as Cory runs in.

"Shawn! I have a big surprise for you." Shawn doesn't say anything.

"Look at this!" Cory holds up two printed tickets to Hershey Park.

"What! You got us 2 tickets to Hershey Park!"

"Yup we are going on Saturday. Just you and me."

"No Topanga."

"No Topanga."

"Oh my! That's awesome we haven't been there since we were eleven."

"Yeah and I am paying for everything."

"Oh Cory, you don't have too."

"I want to."

"Okay, and if it goes well. I will forgive you." Shawn tells Cory

* * *

**Review! **

**Also, the next chapter is the last chapter sadly. Will Shawn forgive Cory and Jack? **


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is the last chapter which really stinks because I really enjoyed writing this story but anyway enjoy chapter 11. **

* * *

Today is the day that Shawn is going on his date with Angela. He is excited and really nervous because he wants this date to go well. He drives down to Chubbies and finds Angela at an empty table, he takes a deep breath and walks over to her.

"Hey Angela, right?" He asks nervously.

"Yes, and I assume you're Shawn?"

"Yeah, that's right. May I sit?"

"I would be offended if you didn't." Angela says making Shawn giggle as he takes a seat.

"So I can order us some food if you're hungry." Shawn offers.

"That would be great, because I am kind of hungry." Angela agrees.

"Okay. What would you like?"

"A cheese burger and a glass of lemonade please."

"Omg! I love cheese burgers to."

"That's awesome."

Shawn walks over to the counter and asks the cashier for two orders of cheese burgers with a side of fries and two glasses of lemonade. He walks back to the table with two glasses of lemonade and hands one to Angela.

"Thank you." She thanks taking the lemonade.

"No problem"

"Oh and I already paid for both our meals."

"What! You didn't have to do that I specifically brought money so I could pay for my own meal."

"Please, I am being a gentleman and don't even think about trying to pay me back."

"Okay thank you."

"You're welcome." Shawn says as Angela notices an ace bandage around his left arm.

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your left arm?"

Shawn takes a glance at his left arm and doesn't know what to say. How can he tell a girl he just met that he tried to kill himself? She would freak! Or worse, she might not want to date him because of that. He could lie but that won't help because she would find out eventually.

"It's a long story."

"Well I have plenty of time."

"Yeah, but it's not something I want to talk about. Sorry."

"It's fine, I totally respect that."

"Thanks."

So Shawn and Angela spend the rest of time talking about random stuff and enjoying their cheese burgers. They end up having a lot in common such as, favorite music, favorite movie, and favorite food. Shawn is so happy that his date is going well and now it's time that he forgives Jack. Too bad the night had to end really fast, both Shawn and Angela walk out of Chubbies.

"Thanks for a wonderful date, I had a great time." Angela thanks.

"You're welcome, but we should really thank Jack." Shawn says.

"Oh yeah, tell him I say thanks too." I will.

"You're really lucky you have a wonderful older brother."

"Is your brother not nice to you?"

"I don't have one. I am an only child."

"Oh okay."

"Anyway I have to get home."

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No that's okay. My house is just right around the corner."

"Alright then, we should do this again sometime."

"Of course, call me when you get the chance."

"Sure."

Shawn and Angela look into each other's eyes, lean in, and their lips touch and Shawn felt sparks flying. He is literally kissing the girl of his dreams, he is now the happiest guy on earth. Finally, they break apart, say bye to each other, and Angela walks away. Shawn jumps into his car and drives home; after he arrives, he bursts through the door making Jack and Eric jump.

"Hey man, how did the date go?" Jack wonders.

"It went great! Angela and I have so much in common!" Shawn answers excitedly.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks, and I forgive you Jack." Shawn says as he goes over and hugs him.

"That's great, and I will never ignore you like that ever again."

"I know you won't. I totally believe you."

Jack pulls Shawn into another hug and kisses his forehead, he is so happy that his little brother and finally forgave him.

* * *

The next day, Cory and Shawn are going to Hershey Park for the whole day. Cory drives down with Shawn in the passenger's seat, they are both so excited for a day of fun. When they get there, Cory hands the admissions guy the ticket and they walk in.

"So where do you want to go first?" Cory asks.

"Hmm, how about the comet? Since its right there."

"Okay, let's go"

So they spend the next couple of hours riding every single roller coaster at the park and they spend the rest of the hours at the water park. The water park is there all-time favorite place to go at Hershey Park. After that, they went to chocolate world and spent two hours there; then, they decided to head back home. The drive back home is not silent, they sing and dance to the radio; when they reach Shawn's house, and they both walk in.

"That was a fun day."

"Yeah same here."

"Thanks for paying for everything even though it wasn't necessary."

"No problem, it's the least I can do for blowing you off."

"Yeah and I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

Cory and Shawn hug each other for a very long time and Cory gives Shawn a quick kiss on the forehead and walks out. Shawn tosses himself onto the couch and realizes that he has plenty of people that care and love him.

* * *

**The End! I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


End file.
